fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co za pech
Po odcinku "Szczęściarz" pech i szczęście się zamieniają, a więc Dundersztyc ma ciągle pecha, a Fretka szczęście. Fineasz i Ferb muszą pozbyć się szczęścia, bo to już ich denerwuje, a Pepe musi pozbyć się pecha. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Dostawca pizzy *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Dundersztyc z innej przyszłości Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= Fretka: W poprzednim odcinku (Fragment 1) Dundersztyc: Oto mój Szczęścio-Inator! A teraz postrzelę się inatorem i będę miał szczęście! (Fragment 2) Fretka: Mam pecha! (Fragment 3) Dundersztyc: Szczęście właśnie mam ja! Fretka: Pecha mam niestety ja (Fragment 4) Dundersztyc: Zostałem władcą w Okręgu Trzech Stanów! (Fragment 5) Dundersztyc: Szczęścio-Inator mi już do szczęścia nie jest potrzebny! (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk autodestrukcji. Szczęście znika u Dundersztyca, a pech u Fretki) (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Co za pech (W nocy; Dundersztyc sobie śpi w Spółce Zło. Widzimy zniszczony inator, nagle z jego wylatują dwa słowa: "szczęście" i "pech". Słowo "pech" wlatuje do Dundersztyca. Słowo "szczęście" wędruje z Spółki Zło do pokoju Fretki i do niej wlatuje.) (Ranek; w Spółce Zło. Dundersztyc się budzi) Dundersztyc: Ale mi się dobrze spało. Tylko miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś lub coś do mnie wlazło w nocy. Możliwe, że to tylko wiatr, ale okna były zamknięte, więc chyba wiatr otworzył okna i wszedł do mnie. Pójdę sobie zrobić śnia... (Idąc do kuchni nagle spada do jakieś dziury. Dunderszyc spadł do wanny, w której siedzi Moranica) Moranica: Hej! Uszanuj moją prywatność! Dundersztyc: Ale to moja łazienka. I... od kiedy pani zaczęła się myć? Moranica: Ja się nie myję. Dundersztyc: To co to za woda? Moranica: Musiałam się gdzieś wylać. Moja wanna jest za mała. Dundersztyc: CO?!? (Dundersztyc szybko wybiega z łazienki) Moranica: Jak chciał się umyć to mógł do tego dziurawego krzesła. (Fretka wstaje z łóżka) Fretka: Och, co za przepiękny poranek! Mogłabym się tak budzić codziennie! (Fretka zjeżdża po poręczy do kuchni) Witam was, kochana rodzinko! Co dzisiaj na śniadanie? Linda: Tosty z serem. Fretka: Tylko? Linda: Tak, a co byś jeszcze chciała? Kanapeczki z szyneczką oraz z serem i do tego paróweczki? Fretka: Tak. Linda: Może jeszcze zanieść ci śniadanko do łóżeczka? Fretka: Bardzo chętnie. (Wychodzi po schodach do pokoju) Zrób to szybciej, bo już umieram z głodu. Linda: Znalazła się wielmożna pani. (W Spółce Zło; Dundersztyc siedzi sobie z kanapkami przed telewizorem) Dundersztyc: Skąd to dziwadło się tutaj wzięło? Była w poprzednim odcinku, ale wtedy ja jej nie wiedziałem, bo miałem szczęście. Tylko mi nie mówcie, że mam pecha i dlatego się tu znalazła. Każdy normalny człowiek może ją zobaczyć. Nawet jeśli ma szczęście, ale nie został postrzelony inatorem. Muszę się jej pozbyć. (Do pokoju przychodzi Moranica) Moranica: Ej, ci**k. Dundersztyc: Jestem Dusiek. Moranica: Nieważne. Nie będziesz mi mówił, jak mam cię nazywać. Teraz do rzeczy. Nie chcę ci nic mówić, ale zatkałam ci kibel. Dundersztyc: Co?!? Jak?!? Moranica: Bo jak śpiewałam sobie przed lustrem to wtedy się poślizgnęłam i wpadłam do kibla, nacisnęłam spłuczkę i majty mi wciągnęło. Dundersztyc: To kogo majty masz na sobie? Moranica: Twoje. Tylko mnie strasznie ciskają. Później ci oddam. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie musisz. Ej, co to za hałas? Moranica: Jaki hałas? Dundersztyc: Ten. (Nagle w sufitu wylewa się mnóstwo wody na Dundersztyca. Spadają również na jego majtki Moranicy) Moranica: O, super! Odzyskałam je. Dundersztyc: Chyba jednak mam tego pecha. (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w ogródku; Fretka przychodzi) Fretka: Cześć chłopcy! Co za cudowny dzień dziś mamy! A co dzisiaj będziecie robić? Fineasz: Jeszcze nie wiemy. Fretka: To myślcie szybko, bo chcę was przyłapać. Mam wrażenie, jakby ktoś w nocy strzelił do mnie szczęściem. I teraz go pewnie mam. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Skąd się pani wzięła? Moranica: Z c**y mojej matki, ale niektórzy mówią, że z innego świata. Dundersztyc: Nie chcę wnikać, jak się urodziłaś. Chcę wiedzieć skąd się pani wzięła. Gdzie wcześniej mieszkałaś? Moranica: To nie mogłeś od razu? (Retrospekcja) Moranica (narrator): Taki użytkownik o bardzo nieprzystojnej twarzy skończył swoją serię, w której ja występowałam. Napisał ostatni odcinek, który dotyczył moich urodzin. Wtedy zaczęły się wakacje, a ja właśnie wtedy miałam zamiar puścić bąka w domu Ślijneasza i Cwelba i puściłam. Tylko wtedy się okazało, że puściłam go nie w tej łazience co trzeba. I tak się znalazłam na tym przeklętym świecie, w którym nikt nie zna najpiękniejszej kobiety we wszechświecie. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Czyli kogo? Moranica: Mnie! Dundersztyc: Wydaje mi się, że nawet Conchita Wurst wygrałaby miss piękności 2015 z tobą. I co? Puściłaś bąka i się tutaj znalazłaś? To ty pochodzisz z alternatywnego wszechświata? Moranica: Ten alternatywny wszechświat ma nazwę. A nawet i ma trzy nazwy lub cztery. Skoro dostałam się tutaj przez puszczenie bąka to muszę puścić go jeszcze raz. Dundersztyc: Nawet nie... (Moranica puszcza mocnego bąka; Dundersztyc mdleje) ...próbuj. Moranica: Oj, poczekaj. To nie wszystko. (Puszcza jeszcze jednego, ale małego i mniej słyszącego bąka. Spółka Zło zaczyna się rozwalać) Moranica: (do Heinza) A ty co tak leżysz? Zemdlałeś na mój piękny widok? Wiem, nie musisz mówić, że jestem ładna. Twoje mdlenie mi wystarczy. (Do ogródka przybiega Fretka) Fretka: Nie uwierzycie co się stało! Poszłam sobie do sklepu kupić żarcie, a tam pojawiły się moje ulubione pączusie i drożdżówki, których wycofano z sprzedaży. Owszem, kupiłam je. Później szłam se przez miasto i nagle znalazłam hajs na ulicy. A następnie pojawili się ninja i wtedy dostałam małpią moc. Pokonałam ich. Fineasz: Coś mi się wydaje, że sobie to wymyśliłaś. Fretka: Dobra, tak. Ale tylko końcówkę zmyśliłam. (W rozwalonej Spółce Zło) Moranica: Budynku, w którym mieszka ten obok mnie, napraw się! (Spółka Zło się naprawia) Moranica: O, mam dar naprawiania budynków. (Dundersztyc wstaje) Dundersztyc: To nie dar tylko zamontowałem w tym budynku takie coś, że jak się rozwali to się sam naprawi. Moranica: Ej! I mi popsułeś zabawę w naprawiacza budynków. Masz talent do psucia zabawy. (W ogródku) Fretka: Skoro wczoraj miałam pecha to może dzisiaj mam szczęście? Fineasz: Możliwe. Fretka: Hmmm... zobaczmy. Chciałabym loda. (Ktoś do niej dzwoni) Halo? Co?!? Nie! (Rozłącza się) Fineasz: Kto dzwonił i co chciał? Fretka: Jakiś facet i chciał, żebym mu zrobiła loda. To szczęście jest zboczone. Powiedziałam, że chcę loda do zjedzenia, a on mi daje coś innego. (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Jestem na tym popie***lonym alternatywnym wszechświecie. Nudno tu. Chcę wracać do domu. Dundersztyc: I niby chcesz, żebym ci pomógł? Moranica: Chciałam poprosić tego rudego, ale skoro ty możesz, więc tak. Dundersztyc: O nie! Nie wmusisz mnie do tego! Moranica: To jak nie zbudujesz czegoś do otwarcia portalu to będę cię prosić. Proszę! Proszę! Proszę! (zaczyna klękać na kolana i całować mu buty) Dundersztyc: I teraz będę musiał spalić te buty. (W ogródku; Fretka siedzi sobie na złotym kiblu) Fineasz: Po co ci kibel w ogródku? Fretka: Żebym miała, gdzie usiąść. Chciałabym jeszcze jacuzzi. (Do ogródka spada jacuzzi) Fineasz: Ferb, uważaj! Fretka: I pizzę. (Do ogródka wchodzi dostawca pizzy) Dostawca pizzy: Czy ktoś może tutaj zamawiał pizzę? Fretka: Ja! Dostawca pizzy: 10 dolców. Fretka: Niech bracia zapłacą. Fineasz: Eee... że co?!? Fretka: I dosyć z tymi codziennymi kwestiami. Fineasz: Niby jakie? Fretka: Na przykład: "gdzie jest Pepe?". Fineasz: Co?!? Fretka: Koniec z : "ej, już wiem co dzisiaj będziemy robić!" Fineasz: Ej, no weź! To już przesada. Ferb: Nie dramatyzuj tak. Fretka: I koniec wynalazków. Fineasz i Ferb: Co?!? No chyba sobie żartujesz! (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Witaj, agencie P! Dundersztyca ostatnio ktoś odwiedził. Trochę to dziwne. Kto go mógł w ogóle odwiedzić? Jedynie może jakiś mutant. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Powtarzam już to po raz dwutysięczny: "NIE!". I wolę nie, bo mam pecha i boję się, że coś zepsuję gdy to będę budował. (Pepe przychodzi do Spółki Zło) O, nareszcie przyszedłeś. To dziwadło... Moranica: To "dziwadło" ma imię! Dundersztyc: To ty masz imię? Moranica: Moranica. Dundersztyc: Ech. To Moranickie dziwadło się tutaj znalazło. Chyba dlatego tu jest, bo chyba mam pecha. Chciałbym się go pozbyć i chcę żebyś mi pomógł. I to jeszcze na dodatek ona chce, żebym zbudował portal i przeniesie ją do swojego alternatywnego wszechświata. To pomożesz? (Pepe kiwa głową) Super! Tylko jak mam się go pozbyć? Moranica: Musisz mnie wysłać do domu. Dundersztyc: To zły pomysł. (Pepe przecząco kiwa głową) Co?!? To dobry pomysł? Wyślę ją do domu i pech u mnie zniknie? (Pepe kiwa głową) Dobra, niech ci będzie. Tylko uwaga, jak coś pójdzie źle to to wina... (Spada na jego młotek) Auł! Skąd się wziął ten młotek na suficie?! Moranica: Dziś rano rzucałam sobie ostrymi przedmiotami w sufit i pewnie dopiero teraz się odczepiają. (Siekiera spada blisko nogi Dundersztyca) Moranica: O mały włos i by ci stopę ucięło. To byłby wspaniały widok. (Nóż spada na nogę Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁL!!!!!!!!!!!! Moranica: Lepsze to nic siekiera. Nóż ci stopy nie obetnie, a siekierka tak. (W ogródku) Fretka: Fineasz! Ferb! Macie teraz przede mną tańczyć! Fineasz: Sama sobie zatańcz. Fretka: A chcecie, żeby na was fortepian spadł? Fineasz: Nie. Ferb: Tak. Fineasz: Cicho bądź! Fretka: To tańczcie! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Tylko, że ja nie wiem, jak zbudować portal, bo nie mam planów. Moranica: Ale ja mam! (daje mu) Dundersztyc: Przecież tu pisze, że jak się uruchomi portal to nastąpi koniec świata! Choć, tak właściwie nastąpi on dopiero w 3012. Moranica: Ups, to nie te plany. (daje mu inny) Dundersztyc: Przecież to skrócony poradnik dla singli. (daje mu inny) Dundersztyc: A to, jak zniszczyć wszech... Moranica: Oddawaj to! (daje mu inny) Dundersztyc: No nareszcie! Zacznijmy budować! (Piosenka Jestem pechowcem) Dundersztyc: Jestem pechowcem, ale teraz buduję coś by nim nie być, Przyszła do mnie ona Prośbą o powrót do domu Życie pechowca Jest okropne Straszne i nudne Pechowcem ja nie chcę być Moranica: Nie mam pojęcia, Co on śpiewa, Ale chyba o tym, że jest pomylonym człowiekiem Buduje mi maszynę Bym wróciła do Opowiadań tego.. czegoś... Takiego.. człowieka On chyba jest człowiekiem. Dundersztyc: Jestem pechowcem Mi się to nie podoba Bycie pechowcem Jest okropne Ja pechowcem nie chcę być! Moranica: A właśnie, że chcesz! (Koniec piosenki) (W ogródku) Fretka: Ale super, że mam takie szczęście! (Piosenka Niesamowite szczęście) Fretka: Wczoraj miałam pecha, lecz dzisiaj mam szczęście Szczęście to jest niesamowite I mogę robić co chcę Fineasz: Szczęście jej mnie tak denerwuje Musimy się go pozbyć Za wszelką cenę Bo pewnie zaraz mi każe tańczyć nago (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Dobrze, że mam z Pepe Panem Dziobakiem zatyczki do uszów i nie słyszę, jak śpiewa ta Morad**a. Moranica: JAK JA NIENAWIDZĘ ŚPIEWAĆ!!! (Nagle zatyczki Pepe i Heinza wypadają) Dundersztyc: AAAAAAAAAAA! MOJE USZY! (do Pepe) A ty dlaczego nie płaczesz z bólu? Nie masz uszów? To po co ci były te zatyczki? (W ogródku) Fretka: Szczęście! Szczęście, szczęście, szczęście Niesamowite szczęście mam Jest fantastyczne Fineasz: Ferb, masz może jakiś pomysł na pozbycie się szczęścia? Ferb: Nie i nie śpiewaj. Fretka: Niesamowite szczęście Niesamowit... Ferb: Wiesz, a może byś się tak zatkała tym szczęściem? I przestań śpiewać. (Koniec piosenki) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Uszy już sobie naprawiłem. Moranica: Skleiłeś je klejem? Dundersztyc: Eee... nie. (Dundersztyc szybko wyrzuca klej) Dundersztyc: Dobra. Inator jest już skończony, ale nie działa. Moranica: Daj to! Ten przycisk powinien mnie już przenieść. (Naciska przycisk, a inator wybucha) Dundersztyc: Teraz go sobie sama złóż. Moranica: Ej, czy można cofnąć czas o 5 sekund? (Czas cofa się do 5 sekund) Dundersztyc: Dobra. Inator jest już skończony, ale nie działa. Moranica: Daj to! (Moranica uderza pięścią w inator, a on wybucha) Moranica: Cofnijcie o kolejne 5 sekund. (Czas cofa się do 5 sekund) Dundersztyc: Dobra. Inator jest już skończony, ale nie działa. Moranica: Daj to! (Moranica wyrzuca inator, a on wybucha) Dundersztyc: No i coś ty zrobiła?! Moranica: Cofnijcie o kolejne 5 sek... (Dundersztyc ją atakuje) Dundersztyc z innej przyszłości: Nie! Dundersztyc: Eee... a ty co tutaj robisz?! Moranica: Dwóch tych facetów? Dundersztyc z innej przyszłości: Ja jestem z przyszłości, w której ona zepsuła inator i cofała czas o 5 sekund. Dundersztyc: Ale tutaj też tak robi. Dundersztyc z innej przyszłości: To co ja tutaj robię? Czy Moranica opanowała już wszechświat? Dundersztyc: Nie. Dundersztyc z innej przyszłości: To dobrze, bo przez to, że psuła inator i cofała czas o 5 sekund to namieszała w przyszłości. Musicie naprawić inator, a potem ona ma wrócić do domu. Dundersztyc: Mam pecha. Dundersztyc z innej przyszłości: Ach, no przecież. Ja ci go nie zbuduję, ale mogę wyczarować. (Dundersztyc pstryka palcami, pojawia się inator) Wracaj do domu ty istoto zła! (Moranica naciska przycisk i zaczyna ją wciągać do środka) Moranica: Pamiętaj! Rzeczywistość to iluzja, wszechświat to hologram, kupuj złoto, pa! (Moranica znika) Dundersztyc z innej przyszłości: Przecież to cytat Cyferki z Gravi... (Dundersztyc znika) Dundersztyc: (do Pepe) Czy ty w ogóle zrozumiałeś o co mu i jej chodziło? Bo ja nie. Mam nadzieję, że pech już u mnie zniknął. (W ogródku; wszystkie rzeczy, które miała Fretka za pomocą szczęścia znikają) Fretka: Ej, co jest?! Chciałabym mieć tutaj w ogródku posąg w moim kształcie. (nic się nie dzieje) Ech, najwyraźniej szczęście już zgasło. Czyli wracamy do zwykłego i mniej pechowego oraz nudnego życia. Fineasz: My nic nie zrobiliśmy, ale szczęście już znikło. Tak! Ferb: My to mamy szczęście. (Napisy końcowe) (W Spółce Zło; Dundersztyc ogląda telewizor) Dundersztyc: Jak to dobrze, że już nie ma tej osóbki z innego wszechświata. (Moranica się pojawia) Dundersztyc: Aaaaaa! A ty co tutaj robisz?! Znowu puściłaś bąka? Moranica: Taak. Ale to nie wina bąka, bąku. Powróciłam do mojego wszechświata, a tam impreza. Wisiał nawet transparent "Impreza z okazji zniknięcia Moranicy". Zrozumiałam, że chcą się nacieszyć swoim brzydactwem. Mają dość widzenia mnie, czyli najpiękniejszej kobiety we wszechświecie, więc uznałam, że zostanę tutaj do końca wakacji, bo potem szkoła wzywa dyrektora. Mam nawet pozwolenie, że mogę sobie w tej serii trochę posiedzieć. I co? Pewnie się cieszysz? Dundersztyc: Tak się cieszę na twój widok, że mógłbym cię nawet teraz poru**** Moranica: Serio? No to chodź do łóżeczka, ptysiu! (Moranica ciąga ubranie i widzimy ją nago, lecz nagość zostaje ocenzurowana) Dundersztyc: Co?!? Ale to był sarkazm! Lepiej zakończmy ten odcinek, żebyście nie musieli na to patrzeć i czytać oraz sobie to wyobrażać. (Ekran się oddala; widzimy tylko Spółkę Zło) Dundersztyc: Aaaaaa! Moranica: Nie uciekaj! Przecież jeszcze nawet nie wyjęłam bata! KONIEC Piosenki *Jestem pechowcem *Niesamowite szczęście